


Red Bones

by Noizchild



Series: Wasteland 2011 [23]
Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Angels, Apocalypse, BDSM, Demons, F/M, Misery, Nephilim, Pregnancy, Suffering, Visions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-07-08 10:05:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 19,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15928196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noizchild/pseuds/Noizchild
Summary: Seventh volume up. Third and final part of the "Wasteland 2011" trilogy. Lavi has no choice but to tell Ami the truth about him being an angel and what their baby is. Once Ami learns the truth, this sets off a chain of events that could lead the dying world into further ruin. Meanwhile, more and more demons are being drawn to the child. If the couple are not careful, Ami might die.





	1. Nephilim

Red Bones

Key Zero: Nephilim:

Back in the living world, Lavi sat in the darkness. Five months in and he started to see the signs. Ami was sound asleep in her bed. She's starting to suspect that something is wrong.

"Why does it hurt?" Ami asked last night. She had her hand to her belly. The doctors couldn't figure it out. The baby always came back healthy. They asked Ami several questions. What has she been eating? Has she been under stress lately? How is the environment where she lives? Is she on any drugs? Everything came back negative.

Only Lavi knew the truth.

He still couldn't say it. He wasn't sure how she would react. Lavi knew that he couldn't keep doing this. But…

"You haven't told her?" Bookman asked. Lavi shivered as he shook his head.

"I can't," he said. "You know why." The old angel took a smoke of his cigarette.

"You know what will happen if she finds out anyway," he said. "You know what happens to human when they learn the truth."

"I know!" Lavi shouted. He got up and walked away. Even Stacy told him the same thing.

"You can't keep this a secret, you know?" she asked him this morning. The angel rolled his eyes. The demon frowned.

"I'm serious," she said. "You can't keep this a secret forever." Lavi turned his head. Stacy had her popsicle stick hanging out of her mouth with a worried look on her face. The angel gave her a puzzled look.

"Is something wrong?" he asked.

"Please be careful," Stacy said. "Demons have been talking again. They can tell that something bigger is coming this way. She really is coming through the rest of Asia here." The angel shivered at how serious she sounded. The only time Stacy didn't joke around was when she was really worried about him. Lavi kind of chuckled.

"Come on," he said. "Don't joke around like that." The angel laughed until he saw the stoic look on Stacy's face. He suddenly became quiet.

"Oh…" he said. Stacy walked up to him. She looked so small underneath, just like when she was in another vessel.

"I mean it," she said. "You have to tell her the truth. Better do it now than when the baby is born. You know you don't have a choice."

* * *

Lavi clenched his teeth. He hated when Stacy was right. But, he didn't know how to break the truth to Ami. Would she even believe him?

He realized that he wasn't alone tonight.

"What do you want, Stacy?" Lavi whispered. There was no response. The angel turned his head.

"Hello?" he asked. It was quiet in the darkness, but someone was here besides him and Ami. Lavi grabbed onto the hammer charm around his neck. His eye shifted back and forth.

"I know you're here," he whispered. "Come out and show yourself." Lavi turned and saw a pair of glowing eyes in the darkness.

"You," he hissed. The angel clutched the handle of his hammer tighter. The eyes didn't move or speak.

"Who are you?" Lavi asked. He fought not to show his fear at the creature in his girl's room. He heard about things like this before. As a Nephilim grows inside the womb, it will attract more demons to it. Ami complained about someone following her. He assured her that it was all in her head. But, Lavi was committed to staying by her until the baby was born.

"You cannot get close to that child," Bookman warned him repeatedly. "It will stranger to you once it is born. You cannot get attached. It will spell ruin for you." Lavi knew this. That didn't mean he couldn't leave Ami vulnerable to these demons drawn to the child.

Lavi noticed the eyes twitch in the dark. He narrowed his eye to read what the creature in the dark was saying.

We… We… We are…

They were what? Watching? Coming for you? Waiting for you? Lavi tried to understand what they were saying. He crouched into attack and held his breath.

"This is getting annoying," Lavi hissed. "Either you come and end this bullshit or I will come over and beat your ass!" The eyes closed and vanished into the darkness. Lavi let go of his hammer charm. It didn't matter what Bookman said about the child. Protecting Ami's life was more important now. It was then he realized that he had no choice. Lavi rubbed his forehead.

"Damn it," he muttered to himself. "I hoped that I would've kept it quiet a little bit longer." The angel lowered his hand and chuckled to himself in a bitter tone.

* * *

In the morning, Ami awoke to see Lavi sitting on front of her one the floor. The dim morning light shone through the curtains behind his head.

"Morning," Lavi whispered. His smile tried to hide the nervous feelings knotting up in his stomach. She lifted her head with a strange look on her face.

"Were you up all morning watching?" she asked.

"No, I just got up a few minutes again," he lied. The angel swore to himself that would be the last lie he ever told her. He could already see how the reveal would play out in his mind. Would she run away screaming? Would she be afraid of him? Would she avoid him? Maybe she would even try to kill the child growing inside of her.

"Oh," Ami said. Lavi pressed his lips together. The words clawed at his tongue to escape.

"Ami, I have to tell you something," he said.

"What?" Ami asked. The angel took a deep breath as he touched her hand.

"Do you promise not to freak out if I show you?" he asked.

"What are you talking about?" the teenage girl asked.

"Please?" Lavi asked.

"Okay…" Ami said, shifting her eyes away from him. He bowed his head.

"Thank you," the angel said. He kissed her hand and let go. Lavi walked over to the window.  _Forgive me for what will happen next_ , he thought. He held out his arms.

"What are you doing?" Ami asked. Bright lights filled her room. Her jaw dropped at what she was seeing. Lavi stood in front of the window glowing. Two giant white wings sprouted from back. His face was etched in pain. A tear ran down his cheek.

"This is what I really am," he said. His heart began to ache in his chest. Now that his secret was out, he waited for what would happen next. For this would just be the begin of it getting worse.

Much, much, much worse.


	2. Ami

Key One: Ami:

Ami sat there staring with big eyes. She struggled to speak. Lavi closed his eyes, waiting for the worst. He peeked out when heard silence. Ami stared at him, unable to move. Lavi gritted his teeth.  _Come on, say something!_

"Is… this real?" Ami asked. She walked forward to touch one of his wings.

"Don't!" Lavi said. "You will cut your fingers if you do that." She sat back down as the color drained from her face.

"I… I don't understand," she said.

"I'm so sorry," he said.

"You really are…?"

"Yes."

Ami put her hands on her stomach. "Then what is this baby I'm carrying?"

Lavi lowered his eye. "A Nephilim."

"A what?"

The angel sighed and closed up his wings. He probably should stop talking. He didn't know how much more this she could take. Lavi took her by the hands.

"It's a mix of an angel and a human," he said. "Back in Heaven, they are considered abominations." Ami drew back her hands.

"An… abomination?" she asked.

"I'm so sorry," Lavi said. Ami started to back away from him. She got up and ran out of the room. The angel lowered his hand. He knew this was coming, but why did it still hurt?

* * *

Ami locked herself into the bathroom. She sank down on the floor, trembling. This couldn't be a real. Lavi was an… angel? Ami pulled her knees to her chest. She could stop trembling. The baby started moving around in her belly. The heiress winced in pain.

"Why is this happening to me?" she asked. Tears ran down her cheeks. Looking back, it began to make sense. The feeling that something or someone was following her. The strange pains in her belly. The whispering around her. Ami closed her eyes and shivered.

She froze when she heard a knock on the door.

"Go away!" Ami screamed.

"Ami, please!" Lavi said. "I didn't mean for any of this to happen! I am so sorry!"

"Liar!" she screamed. She huddled closer into the corner. The heiress slowly shook her head.

"I won't leave you!" Lavi shouted. "I can't, not yet anyway!"

"Why?!" Ami screamed. There was a pause outside of the bathroom door.

"You are in danger because of the child," he said.

"What?" she asked.

"Please let me in?"

"No!"

"Just here me out! There will be many demons and possibly some angels coming for your baby. The child is drawing them to them."

Ami looked as pale as a ghost. "This isn't real. This isn't real!"

"I'm so sorry," Lavi said.

"Go away!"

"But…"

"Shut up! Shut up! Just shut up!" Ami covered her ears, covering. The outside of the bathroom got quiet. The heiress finally broke down, crying.

* * *

By now, the demons knew about Lavi and Ami's child. The rumor mill caught on fire four months in. They keep talking about the antichrist coming. Maybe it was a saint coming to save them all. The Woman in Red had heard about them by now. The angels hadn't heard anything yet. Probably a good thing for the time being.

Back to the demons at hand.

They keep following Ami around. They whisper in her ear. They even watch her while she's asleep. Lavi knew they were there. Even if she rejected him in the end, he would still fight back. He couldn't leave her. He could already hear what Bookman was going to say.

"You cannot get attached to that child. Once they are born, they will be a stranger to you! If you form a bond, you will completely damn yourself further."

Lavi shut his eye.  _I know that!_  He knew that too well. What choice did he have? It was either going to be that or face more disgrace if and when he made it back to Heaven. But still, he couldn't leave Ami and the baby to be attacked.

He knocked on the bathroom door again.

"I said go away!" Ami screamed.

"No!" Lavi shouted back. "Not until the baby is born! You are free to hate me all you want, but it won't change how I feel about you! I am staying with you to protect you both through the end! Do you hear me, Ami?" There was silence from inside the bathroom. Lavi leaned up beside the door.

"I will take your silence as a yes," he said. The angel sighed and rubbed his forehead. Why did it keep becoming more tangled up like this?"

* * *

Outside, Stacy watched them from the bedroom window.  _So he actually did it_ , she thought. The demon chuckled to herself.

"Well, okay," she said. "Let's see what happens next. What will you do now, Lavi?"


	3. History

Key Two: History:

-Thirty Years Ago-

Lavi wandered into a small bar in Bangkok. It was raining that night. He was supposed to be on a mission. Ah, missions. Those were the days. The angels didn't have to worry about an endless war. They weren't accepted to begin with. So, they hid away from the normal humans. The angels had their own way of running things. They couldn't interact with tadpoles or normal. They couldn't reveal their true nature. The angels ended up moving towards the sky.

As they evolved, things changed.

Angels started to look a little more human. They could speak in human tongues more easily. Some of them have been studying the normals closely. Pretty soon, most angels could pass as humans as well as tadpoles could. But, they were still feared.

Hence why they were on these missions.

This time, it was Lavi's turn. He was to observe the normals around him. Day one, nothing happened. The cities all started to look the same to him. He couldn't make too much contact. Lavi noticed all eyes on him. He was used to it by now. The angel shoved his hands into his pockets. Good thing Bookman wasn't with him. The last thing he needed was that old man to give him judgmental looks.

Day two was pretty much the same. More eyes on him and not much to do. Bookman had been keeping tabs on him. Lavi rolled his eyes as the old man spoke in his mind.

"Are you listening to me?" he asked.

"Yeah, yeah," Lavi mumbled. He looked around the crowded streets. The youth had their eyes glued to their cell phones. Old people sat under the shade. Lavi frowned under the heat. He moved his arms behind his head.

_This is lame._

"But you have to do this," Bookman said in his head. "It is your mission from Heaven!" Lavi groaned out loud.

"Yeah, yeah, I know," he said. He happened to look up and see two little boys staring at him. The angel frowned.

"What?" he asked. The kid ran away, giggling. Lavi rolled his eyes.

"How long do I have to stay here?" he asked.

"You've got three more days," Bookman said. His apprentice groaned.

"You kidding me?" he asked.

"Try to stay out of trouble," the old man said. Then, it went quiet in Lavi's head. The angel puffed up his cheeks.

"Damn it," he muttered. He frowned and rubbed his forehead. Looked like he would have to find a way to kill time.

Cut to this evening.

* * *

Lavi stared down at his drink. No matter how much he drank, he couldn't get intoxicated. No drugs could affect him. Angels could metabolism everything quickly. He took a look around. The party in the bar looked like it was packing up. How many people were left? They probably went off to a better party. Lavi frowned. Why did he pick this place?

"You look like you can hold your liquor well," someone said next to him. The angel turned his head. A woman stood next to him, looking over his shoulder. Something her red hair smelt like it had just been washed. Lavi had to turn around for a better look. She was dressed in a nice black dress suit. The pearls looked fancy around her neck. Her plump lips begged for a kiss. Hearts filled Lavi's eye.

"Strike!" he shouted. The woman giggled.

"May I join you?" she asked. Lavi broke into a smile.

"Sure," he said. The woman with the short red hair sat down next to him.

"This your first time here?" she asked. Lavi gave her a blank stare.

"How can you tell?" he asked. The woman blushed.

"I'm kind of new here too," she said. "To be honest, I don't really get out much. I'm just a woman who likes to stay home."

"I see," Lavi said. He turned on the charm for this stranger he just met. Something about her drew him in. She didn't just stare at him like he had two heads. Their conversations felt warmer. Although, Lavi had a strange feeling about this woman, he shook it off.

"So, how long are you staying in Bangkok?" the woman asked.

"A few days," he said.

"Vacation?" she asked. Lavi rubbed the back of his head.

"Sort of," he said. "It's a working vacation in a sense."

"I see."

"And you?"

"Hm?"

"Are you here on a working vacation too?"

"You can say that." The woman put up her hand in the air. "Bartender, get me another one!" The bartender gets her another drink.

"Thanks," the woman said, nodding. She downed the drink really quick. Lavi watched amazed. The woman turned her attention to her.

"Do you want to get out of here?" she asked. "I can take you back to my room." Her question was all that it took. Lavi's eye widened.

"Yes ma'am!" he said with a salute. The woman giggled.

"A little eager, aren't you?" she asked. Lavi's cheeks turned red.

"I s that bad?" he asked.

"Not at all," she said. The woman paid the tab for both of them and they left the bar together.

* * *

She took him back to her hotel room. The lobby was quiet for the night. The woman giggled as she led the way. Lavi took a look around their surroundings. The gold stood out in the darkness. He hadn't seen that many dragons in one place before in his life. The disco ball from the ceiling didn't help the look either. Lavi made a face as he noticed the mirrors on the floor. But then, he blushed.

"Is there a problem?" the woman asked. Lavi quickly shook his head.

"N-Nothing!" he said. She looked down herself.

"Oh," she said. "Naughty boy!" Lavi peeked down at the mirrors again.  _Can such a woman be bold enough to go commando like this?_  The woman giggled.

She led him back to her room. The woman slipped in the key card. Lavi followed her inside and closed the door behind him. He reached out to turn on the lights. The woman grabbed him from the wrist. Lavi glanced behind him.

"No?" he asked. She rested her cheek against his back.

"Uh-uh," the woman whispered. "You'll ruin the mood that way." Lavi kind of smiled and lowered his hand.

"Well okay," he said. "We'll play it your way." He turned to this tiny woman standing in front of him now. He had never noticed how her brown eyes seemed to glow in the dark. She only had one thing on her mind.

"Kiss me," she commanded. The way she said it made him feel like he didn't have a choice. Lavi leaned down and kissed her on the lips. She moved his hands to her breasts. He froze, but relaxed into it. The woman broke off the kiss and looked him in the eye.

"Are you a virgin?" she asked. Lavi's cheeks turned bright red.

"What?!" he asked. His date laughed as she tapped him on the nose.

"You are so cute," she said. The woman leaned up and kissed him again. He hesitated to take her into his arms. Something like this was forbidden among angels. They weren't allowed to copulate with anyone, much less humans. But, he found himself curious.

"Please…" Lavi said. The woman looked him in the eye.

"Please what?" she asked. He lifted her chin.

"Please… show me," he said. The angel didn't have to go into detail with what he was saying. The woman kissed him again and led him over to her bed. She laid back, pulling him on top. Lavi's eye moved up and down her curves.

"Do you want to start or do you want me to start?" she asked. He gulped. She raised her eyebrow.

"I'll take that as you me to lead," the woman said. She rolled over and pushed him down. She took off her blazer and threw it to the floor.

"Brace yourself, baby!" the woman said aloud. "I'm going to give you a wild night!" Once her blouse came off, she leaned down and kissed him. Lavi's face turned bright red. He reached up and grabbed her. She smiled into the kiss.

This would be the first night of pleasure that he would ever experience. She would be happy to give it to him. The woman threw back her head and moaned.

"Oh baby!" she cried. "Oh! You're so good! Oh! Oh!" Lavi moaned and moved to keep up her thrusts. The woman closed her eyes and got lost in her own pleasure. By the end, she collapsed beside of him and went to sleep. Lavi peeked beside her.

"That was great," he whispered. He too drifted off to sleep.

* * *

The next morning, Lavi woke up alone. The sun light in the room nearly blinded him. He mumbled to himself as he rolled over onto his back. What he saw next sent him into a spiral of shock and began his series of headaches.

In the mirror, he saw the woman's true face. Or rather, black smoke floating around red mask-like demon face. The mouth was wide open, showing off golden teeth. The eyes glowed bright gold against a snow white face. Lavi's eye widened.

_Don't tell me that I…_

Suddenly, the woman turned around. She still had the face that she had last night. Lavi shivered as she broke into a foxlike smile.

"You were really good last night, boo," the woman said. "Really good." She blew a kiss at him. That kiss was the start of a strained and lingering relationship between angel and demon.


	4. Rumors

Key Three: Rumors:

Word of Ami and Lavi's child reached the Fallen City. Five months in and it took this long for the news to hit. Angels and monsters alike had their own opinions about this. There were many ways to look at this.

"This child could say us all."

"This child could damn us all."

Let's look at both sides of the argument. Why is this Nephilim so important to this crumbling world? Why this baby?

Tyki sat in his office, smoking. He too heard the rumors.

"Heh," he said. The doctor turned to Leda in her cage. He smirked at first before turning serious.

"Did you know this?" he asked. Leda raised her eyebrow.

"Oh!" Tyki said. "You didn't? Well, then. Guess you're not as powerful as you think you are." Leda stared at him, wide-eye. The doctor gave her his full attention.

"What's that face for?" he asked. Tyki raised his eyebrow. "What are you so afraid of?" He had a curious look on his face.

"Hm…?" the doctor asked. Leda tried to put her brave face back on. Too late.

They all know about the Woman in Red. She caused their misery. She was freed and the hell began. First Ikebukuro fell. Then it spread through Tokyo. Soon, Japan became hit with the poison. No one saw it coming. Some did, but they were ignored. Now, East Asia would soon pay the price. The Woman in Red is far from done.

The monsters fear her as much as they are excited by her. She made them after all. Not intentionally though. She never creates anything. No, they came from her wake of destruction. Sprung up and took over the city.

But what does this have to do with the baby?

Has the Woman in Red heard of this child? She's looking for something in the living world. Or rather someone. It's not clear what goes on in her head. Either way, it can't be good. Let's look at both sides of the argument.

Some of the monsters want to spread out the city. Their home feels crowded despite its size. A little more room wouldn't have. But that will need to more destruction in the living world.

-Savior-

They just want the misery to end. It's just going all too long. There is no end in sight. Worse things will be coming. At this rate, they will take anything. Even a half-breed baby sounded appealing. But is this healthy? The child isn't even born yet. It might die in a miscarriage. It might die before reaching adulthood. It might turn to the dark side. They've had time to think about this. They are just desperate at this point.

Desperation is a cancer when left unchecked. Ugly things have come from desperation. History has demonstrated this time and again. It won't change even after the end. Why is this time different?

There is more at stake. The remaining world. Overcrowding in Heaven, Purgatory, Hell, and Tartarus. A dead planet. It will all die. Those desperate know that it can't go on like this. So they wait with bated breath. It's been five months so far and now she knows the truth. She's starting to hear the voices clearer now.

The angels and monsters all wait and see what will happen next.

-Damnation-

They just want the misery to end. It might as well just end before it gets worse. They feel that this child will make it worse. Nothing good has come from a nephilim being born. This time will be no different. They are counting on, in fact. But what will they do?

Some want to kill this child. Death would be the only why to save themselves from damnation. But how and when? What can kill a nephilim? A knife? A sword? A gun? Would they have to bless? How many times would it have to be done? Also, would it be too early to kill a baby? But what if he grows up to kill them all? They cannot let this happen.

Others don't want to kill them. They wanted to seal away any powers in his body. But how would they do that? What type of spells would be needed? Would they even work? Who would be able to do them? How long would it take? It just seemed to risky.

Both sides of the argument are uncertain. The Fallen City can't do much because they cannot live. All they can do it work. Tyki does his research into this unborn nephilim. He's found a new way to freak Leda out. Meanwhile, the angel was starting to see a disturbing picture. She shivered as she fought to stay brave. How long before it reached the rest of the Tower? What will happen after this child is born?

Meanwhile, Ami was unaware of the horrors coming for her. There is the pain. Oh, she can't run from that. She can't run from the voices either. She didn't even know of the worse coming for her.

But someone else did…


	5. Kwan

Key Four: Kwan:

Ning Kwan came from a long line of proud Chinese traders. In her youth, she was a force to be reckoned with. She learned her business savvy from her father. Kwan had to be the one to keep the Ning clan together, especially in this situation.

Kwan sat at her desk in the office. She had done everything to keep her clan afloat during these dark times. If left to their own devices, her son and wife would drive the clan into the ground. What was he thinking to marry a common foreigner? Some clans in China fought to keep the bloodline pure. No foreigners could be allowed to wed heirs. Her son's case was dire one.

Oh boy. Where to begin with this wayward son? Kwan's son couldn't keep it in his pants. His mother did the best that she could. Finest education, stable homelife, more attention than humanly possible. But, where did she go wrong? Her son seemed more interested in girls than the family business. He didn't have strong man role models in his life to set him straight. (His father is another story for another time. Back to mother and son.)

Her first mistake? Letting him go aboard. Kwan had a close eye on her son until he was fifteen. China didn't seem to be the place for him to grow and learn about the world. Kwan found herself in a difficult position. On the one hand, it would be good for him to grow. But, he already started to develop some womanizing ways. If let unattended, she feared what would happen next. Against her better judgement, she agreed to let him go.

Big mistake.

Kwan let her son to go away to an international school. He promised that he would behave. Only studying aloud. No partying. No drinking. No drugs. No sex. The son promised that he would behave. That lasted… About… One week.

And then the son got bored.

It was a Friday night when the mess began. He was supposed to be studying in his dorm. But, the need for excitement came back. He didn't want to ignore it. That's when there was a knock on his door.

"Come in!" he shouted. His buddies walked into the dorm.

"Hey man!" one of them said. "There's a crazy party tonight! You have to come with us!" The son hesitated at first. But then, he smiled.

"Sure!" he said. The group of boys headed off to the party. This was how he spent his weekends in Japan. He met and got along with many Japanese and foreign girls at these parties. It was where the son met his wife.

Now for the mother.

There's not much to say about her. Nothing too bad, at least. Nothing that great either. She was just foreigner. The son was drunk when he made her. He made quite the impression when he threw up on her skirt. Then, he passed out at her feet. Such a first impression, huh? Usually, that would be the end of it. But somehow, he won her over.

The next night, the son apologized to the girl for ruining her skirt and offered to pay for the cleaning. She gave him a strange look.

"Why are you doing this for me?" the young girl asked.

"I just want to apologize for last night," he said.

"Why?" she asked.

"It's how I was raised," the son said. He sounded so earnest too. The girl shifted in place first before puffing up her cheeks.

"Fine," she said. "Apology accepted." The son bowed.

"Thank you!" he shouted. They hung out with each other for the rest of the night. To make a long story short, they ended up dating for two years.

And then she got pregnant.

Oh boy. They were seventeen when it happened. Naturally, the son was freaked out.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Yes," she said.

"Damn it!" he said. But he vowed to take responsibility. That's how he was raised after all. The hardest part was telling his mother. Oh buddy. He debated on how to do this for weeks. Finally, he sucked it up and made the call.

Naturally, Kwan was pissed.

"You are coming home right now!" she screamed over the phone.

"But…" the son said.

"I don't want to hear it!" she snapped. "You are taking the next flight home tomorrow!" Kwan hung up before he could speak. The thing she feared the worst finally happened. Now, she would have to prevent further scandal to the clan.

Kwan ended up going to Japan and meeting with the girl's family. They were just as shocked and hurt as she was.

"We raised you better than that!" the girl's father shouted. His daughter wouldn't even look at him. The families decided that it would be better if the young couple got married before the baby was born. The daughter-in-law ended up living in Hong Kong with the rest of the Ning clan. The elders didn't take too kindly to one of their own marrying a foreigner. The son's cousins were always whispering about her. Still, the couple would make it work.

Then Ami was born.

Her parents spoiled her rotten. They pretty much let her do what she wanted to do. If it wasn't for Kwan stepping in the be the disciplinary force, Ami would've been worse off. Alas, history repeated itself. This time, this seemed to be worse. Kwan refused to let it be so.

The old woman lit up her cigarette with a cold look in her eyes. "And you're sure about this?" Bookman sat in front of her desk.

"Yes," he said.

"Okay, tell us what to do next," Kwan said.


	6. Visions

Key Five: Visions:

Ami sat quiet in the bathroom. She had twelve visions of how the end would be sped up again. Each one more horrifying than the last. Ami tried to pull her knees to her chest. She could see those visions playing in her head again.

Wall of Fire

Ami opened her eyes and saw a wall of fire. She couldn't feel the heat around her. The young mother-to-be shouted out for anyone to come to her aid. No sound came from her mouth. Ami walked around through the enclosed space. She reached out to touch the flames.

_No, don't!_

Ami froze and turned around. A girl in a hoodie stood inches away from her. Ami tilted her head and walked towards her.

"Hello?" she asked. The pain started to kick in. Ami grabbed her stomach and screamed in silent pain. The girl in the black hoodie reached for her neck.

* * *

Sea of Trees

The trees were all black and dead. They stood so tall that they could block out the sunlight. These were no ordinary trees. Ami could smell death from the trees. She covered her nose and backed away. Even worse it felt like her body was being eaten away as her eyes burned.

_What is this?_

Suddenly, the trees started to move. More of them grew, consuming the earth that didn't have them growing on them. Growing at an alerting rate, killing everything in their path. She couldn't stop it from growing. Their poison ripped through the air.

* * *

Needles

Ami awoke in a sea of needles. So small, but sharp like spikes. They cried for blood. She couldn't get away from them if she tried. The endless sea of needles wanted her blood. But, their little tips already had blood on them.

Screams of pain filled the air. At first, it sounded like children. Then it changed to a woman. Soon, it became her own voice. Ami moved her hands to her stomach. She felt the needles stick out of her belly, trying to make their way out. When Ami moved her hand away, she saw more blood.

The needles on ground had their fill.

* * *

Bloodied Child

A little baby lay on tatami mat crying. It was hard to tell it was a boy or a girl. The little body was covered in blood. Its little legs kicked about in the air. The wailing shook the room but got lost in the dark. There were people in the room, but no one would tend to the child. Ami floated in the room watching them. She wanted to reach out to the child, but never could touch them. When that baby saw her, it cried harder.

Ami felt herself floating away into the darkness.

* * *

Face in the Mirror

A giant mirror hung in the sky. Nobody on the ground seemed to be looking up. Ami had the misfortune of doing so. All of the color drain from her face.

A man with a blue face looked down at her and grinned. His teeth looked rotted away. He had two black holes with eyes. The man seemed to be hissing down at the people staring down at their phones. Ami grabbed her stomach as she felt her child trying to claw its way out.

* * *

Hell in the Sea

The sea is screaming out. People stood in fire as they screamed with their flesh falling off. Their open mouths seemed like endless black holes. Their eyes had always been burned away and their teeth falling out. They blinded reached out for anyone, anything to save them from their misery. One of them clawed at their neck. The people walked closer like they were zombies. Their wails made Ami's stomach turn. But, she couldn't run away. The hands of melting flesh pulled her further down into the sea of decaying bodies.

* * *

The Burning Forest

Ami came back to the blackened forest. This time, it was on fire. She could hear the trees screaming. Again, there was no heat. But, the fire didn't kill the fire. The trees seemed to be growing faster instead. The poisonous smell was making Ami dizzy.

_I can't… breathe…_

Ami tried to swim up to the darkened sky, but the trees seemed to be pulling her back down. She could feel her body breaking down. The child inside her belly tried to claw its way out in the process.

* * *

The Morgue

Ami opened her eyes again. This time, the silence made her shiver. She felt so cold. The young mother-to-be froze as the smell of death filled her nose. Ami turned and saw tables upon tables of covered bodies. A sense of dread crawled up her spine.

_No…_

Ami started to back away, her hand reaching for the door. She tried to turn the knob, but there was no knob. Against her better judgement, Ami turned her head. The door disappeared. Her eyes widened as the color drained from her face. There it came again. Her child clawed at her stomach to escape.

* * *

Red Earth

By now, the trees were dead. All that was left was the earth. All stained in red. Ami could hear the cries from the soil. They sounded inhuman. Ami wouldn't even dare to lean down and touch it. Her feet burned just standing on it.

"You did this."

Ami turned around. There was that girl in hoodie standing in front of her. She reached out for the young mother-to-be's neck.

"Give it back!" she screamed. "Give me back my home!" Ami tried to push her off, but the girl's grip was too strong. The last thing she could remember was everything going black.

* * *

Little Red Bones

Ami found herself back on the red earth. Only, there was tiny red bones laying at her feet. She reached to touch one, but it crumbled at her fingertips. When she drew back her hand, Ami saw blood on her fingertips. She tried to let out a scream, but no sound came out.

"You did this."

Ami turned around. There was that girl in hoodie standing in front of her. She reached out for the young mother-to-be's neck.

"Give them back!" she screamed. "Give me back my babies!" Ami tried to push her off, but the girl's grip was too strong. The last thing she could remember was everything going black.

* * *

Train of the Dead

Ami opened her eyes to the sound of a train whizzing by. When she looked around, she found herself sitting inside of a car. The cold made her skin hurt. The rest of the passengers were hooded with their heads down.

"Hello?" she asked. They didn't make a sound. They didn't even look up. Ami looked around as she could see her own breath. Her stomach turned as she had a nagging feeling at the back of her neck. She reached out to the passenger on her right and shook their shoulder.

"Hey! Hey!" Ami shouted. But then, the passenger crumbled into dust. Worried filled her face as the others started to do the same. The sounds of the train drowned out her screams.

* * *

Broken Bodies

She found herself back at that red earth. Only this time, it was covered in bodies. Bodies that were broken, ripped, and crushed. Ami covered her mouth as she backed away with the feeling of throwing up hitting the back of her throat.

"I want my mama," she whimpered.

Stab!

Ami didn't even get time to react. A sword went through her back to her chest. Blood ran down the corner of her mouth. The girl in the hoodie stood behind her holding the sword.

She had no emotion on her face.

* * *

"I think I'm going to be sick," Ami muttered to herself in the real world.


	7. Stacy

Key Six: Stacy:

Stacy looked at her nails.

"She's starting to see the visions, isn't she?" she asked. Lavi froze, staring at her with big eyes.

"I see," Stacy said. She paused when she heard him mumbling. "Hm?"

"Spare me," Lavi muttered. The demon tilted her head.

"Why so grumpy?" she asked. The angel snorted. Stacy made a face at him.

"Oh!" she said. "Baby mama troubles? She knows about your little secret, doesn't she? Did you tell her?"

"Shut up!" he snapped.

"Ooo! I'm right!"

"Don't you ever shut up?"

Stacy snickered as she grinned. Lavi rolled his eyes. Did she always have to smack the hornets' nest around him? Her neck was in full view too.

"Remember, if you kill the vessel, you won't really kill me," Stacy said. "This body is already dead." Lavi clicked his tongue and snorted. The demon smiled like a hungry cat.

"Come on," she said. "At least it's out now."

"That's not what I'm worried about," Lavi said, glaring. Stacy went quiet as she leaned on his shoulder.

"You've heard the whispers too?" she asked. He glanced at her.

"Whispers?" he asked. She looked up at him with genuine surprise.

"You haven't?" she asked. "Damn! You really are cut off from Heaven, aren't you?"

"I was in a war, remember?"

"I know, I know."

"What about the whispers?"

"The Woman in Red is looking for your baby."

"What?!" The color drained from Lavi's face. He fanatically shook his head. "That… That… That can't be possible."

"I'm afraid so." Her tone did little to put him at ease. Lavi's stomach turned.

"Well… can't we stop it?" he asked.

"No," she said. "I'm so sorry." Her tone let him know that she wasn't joking around with him. Lavi lowered his eyes.

"Give it to me straight," he said. "How bad is it?" She took him by the hands.

"Really bad," she said. Lavi trembled as he let go of her hands. This was just like the time when he was going to war.

* * *

-Eight Years Ago-

"This is not a good idea," Stacy said. Lavi narrowed his eye at her.

"What do you know?" he asked. The angel put on his robes.

"This war will only spread the poison faster," she said.

"This world was already dying," he said. "We can be able to stop this with this war." The demon pressed her lips together as her eyes shifted away.

"Haven't you wondered why some of the units have gone missing?" she asked. Lavi raised his eyebrow.

"What do you mean?" he asked. Stacy reached into her vessel's nurse bag and pulled out a stack of papers.

"Here," she said. "You didn't get these from me." Lavi gave her a strange look.

"Where did you get these?" he asked.

"Don't ask questions!" she said. "Just read the document." Lavi took a step back.

"You're scaring me," he said. The angel hoped that she was playing another stupid joke on him. The look on her face told him otherwise. Instead, Stacy bowed.

"Good day, Lavi," she said. The demon vanished into thin air. He didn't read the papers that day, but he kept them well-hidden in his room.

* * *

-Present Day-

Lavi looked down at Stacy. "I don't understand it."

"Understand what?" Stacy asked.

"Why do you care about me so much?" he asked. The demon shrugged her shoulders.

"I like you, I guess," she said. "I don't know. You were pretty fun in bed. For a virgin, of course." Lavi turned to her with bright red cheeks.

"What?!" he cried. Stacy smiled once again. She tapped him on the nose.

"And don't worry," the demon said. "That lawyer woman I possessed enjoyed that night too. I just gave her a night away from her boring, loveless marriage." Lavi tried not to scream as she broke into hearty laughter. But then, she stopped.

"Okay, seriously," Stacy said. "Please be careful."

"I understand," Lavi said. The demon stood up and bowed. As she vanished into thin air, Lavi felt that sinking feeling turn in his stomach.


	8. Broken

Key Seven: Broken:

Allen lay on the bed with empty eyes. Was this what he had come down to? Being used a plaything for Road on her lustful whims? Aizen was pushing him that way each day. The worst part? He was growing to enjoy it.

The thought alone made him shiver.

He's losing control of his body. Allen's starting to find himself aroused more often. The need to scratch that itch came in stronger waves. Earlier today was proof of this. He awoke in his cage in a cold sweat. Already, the morning wood was standing up. Sometimes it goes on too long that it feels numb. Allen still wasn't used to it. He could take hearing Aizen crawling around in his body. He could stand feeling drained. But the arousal was taking it over the edge.

"No… not now," he said.

"Good morning!" he heard outside of his cage. Allen turned his head. Road stood on the outside, grinning. The angel desperately tried to cover up his erection. Road smirked as she shook her head.

"Excited, aren't you?" she asked.

"Not by choice," Allen muttered, turning his head away. It starts up again. Arousal has no boundaries. Usually, he tries to say alone with the itch rises. Road had him in a closed off space, alone with her. Her hand inched towards the lock. Allen's eyes widened as his heart pounded against his chest.

_No… Don't do that. No, no. No!_

Road giggled. Click.

The cage door flew open. Road stood in front with a smirk on her face. She was already plotting what to do with him today. What would it be this time? Whips? Chains? Electricity? Or maybe…

Allen started breathing heavily. His body began to act on its own as he rushed forward. He kissed her on the lips. Road giggled as she kissed back. Panic spread through Allen's brain.

_This not me! No! Stop. Please… Stop._

Road slowly pulled away. "There, there. We've only gotten started for the day." Allen stared her wide-eyed.  _Oh no…_

He falls back onto the bed. Road climbed on top, smirking. She could see Aizen in his rib cage. Disgusting, but a small price to pay to her.

"Please…" Allen pleaded. "Don't…" She raised her eyebrow.

"Don't?" she asked. "Don't what?" Allen's face turned bright red.

"Please… don't…" he said. His body broke down trembling. Road caressed his right cheek with her finger.

"Shhh," she whispered. "Enough. Your mouth says no, but your body is saying yes." Road licked him on the neck. Allen shivered. He predicted what would come next.

"Don't do this to me," he begged. His voice got choked up in heavy breathing. Road silenced him with a kiss. That was all it took before Aizen took over. He quickly kissed back. Kissed her like he was starving. Road playfully pushed him off.

"Now what shall I do with you next?" she asked. Allen struggled to speak. Road moved her finger to his lips.

"I have quite a few ideas," she said. "Wait here." The monster climbed off and walked over to her wardrobe. Allen lifted his head. If he was in his right mind, he would have gotten off of that bed and ran off. But, Aizen had that much control over his body. The angel cursed himself, unable to speak.

Road came back to the bed with a knife in her hand. Allen could hear his heart pounding in his chest.

"Want to see what my blade can do?" she asked. She climbed on top with the blade in hand. The gleam in the metal made his heart jump. Road had him. Now, she could do what she wanted with him.

His mind usually goes blank around this time. He doesn't know how this happens. It's turned into his hiding spot when Road does what she pleases with him. He could still feel the pain. Slice. Slice. Slice! Slice!

He felt the blood seeping out of his body. The worst part was the angel moaned with his eyes rolled back into his head.

"Oh…" he murmured. It didn't help that the tall wood started to ache. He heard giggling over his head. Those eyes staring down at him made things much worse.

_No. No. No…_

His cries go ignored. She will push and push. She wants to break him into the broken toy. Road got serious when she took his wings. Aizen was the next step. It was only a matter of time now.

This session would take them all morning. It would have been longer, but Road got a little distracted. Allen couldn't exactly remember what all happened. There was something about a baby in the living world.

_Hm? What is she talking about?_

Whatever Road was talking about, it couldn't be good. Allen tried to piece together what was unfolding out there.

But then, it went black.

Allen would have to relive this breaking torture again tomorrow. How long before he would lose his mind completely?

His eyes rolled back into his head.


	9. Knives

Key Eight: Knives:

Lavi knocked on the bathroom door again. "Ami? Please come out and talk to me. Please? Ami?" The angel put his ear to the door. His stomach dropped when he heard low groans.

"Ami?" Lavi asked.

"It hurts!" she cried. The angel jumped to his feet and opened the bathroom door. Ami lay huddled on the floor clutching her stomach. She had tears of pain running down her cheeks.

"It's hurting me," she whimpered. "Ow! Why is it… ow!" Lavi ran straight into the bathroom. He knelt down in front of her.

"Ami? Ami?" he asked. Lavi ran out of the room and grabbed her phone. The ambulance came by and took Ami to the hospital. Bookman accompanied Lavi en route.

"It has started," he said. Lavi turned his head.

"Are you saying…?" he asked.

"Yes," his mentor said. "That girl doesn't have long. If this child doesn't kid her, it will rob her of her sanity." Lavi trembled as Bookman spoke.

"You can't mean that," he said. "It can't be that bad. Can it?" Bookman didn't speak. Lavi drew his mouth closed.

"Oh…" he muttered. It had started to rain outside.

* * *

They are already starting to whisper in hell.

_A new king will arise. A new king will arise! A new king will arise!_

There are still some trapped in hell. They want to dance upon the choking living world. But what is keeping them at bay?

They aren't strong enough to break out.

They wish that they could be. Just because the Woman in Red is free doesn't mean that Hell is. Even worse, Hell is overcrowding. The guards don't know what to do. They are just as stressed as Purgatory itself.

Something has to give.

* * *

Lavi and Bookman sat in the hallway. The younger angel bit on his thumb.

"Oh…" he mumbled.

"The girl will be okay for now," Bookman said. Lavi turned his head.

"For now?" he asked. "What does that mean?" Bookman took a drag of his cigarette.

"They have not found this child yet," he said. "It's not developed enough at this point. But that girl must be having the visions by now."

"Visions?" Lavi asked.

"That child will start to draw the darkness towards it," Bookman said.

"Will the Woman in Red find them?" the younger angel asked. His mentor turned his head.

"Who told you this?" he asked.

"Is it true?"

"Lavi, who told you this?"

"Stacy. Is it true?"

"You're still in contact with that demon?"

"Tell me the truth! Will the Woman in Red find them? I have to know the truth. Please tell me."

Bookman sighed. "Yes."

All over the color drained from Lavi's face. "No…"

"Why are you still associating with that demon woman?"

"She found me."

"You needn't talk to her anymore. You know she is trouble."

"I know that." Lavi sighed and buried his hands in head. Something told him that this was only going to get worse.

* * *

Heaven is starting to hear the rumors too. First, off they were shocked to hear that an angel turned up in the living world. Some had to guess who it was. The head officials called up the remaining angels in Heaven to do a headcount. The ones still alive were accounted for. The officials looked through who was still missing. What if an angel thought dead was still alive in the living world? It could be possible. There were so many bodies that had to sort through. There were still more in morgues.

Komui rubbed his forehead in his office.

"What's the matter, brother?" Lenalee asked. Her brother lowered his hand.

"There might be a nephilim about to be born," he said. Lenalee twisted up her face with a confused look.

"What?" she asked. Komui shook his head.

"Don't worry about it," he said. "It's probably all just a rumor." Funny, he didn't sound too convinced of that himself. He couldn't stop the talking forming around Heaven. The angels were right to be scared and worried.

"What happens when a nephilim is born?" Miranda asked.

"I don't know," Komui said. "I have never heard of such a thing happening." There are no records of a nephilim even being born. Angels have always been kept separate from the living world because of past hungers for flesh. Things got worse when the Woman in Red was freed. Japan became proof.

They could be seeing more of the same disaster reaching Heaven.

* * *

A nurse stepped out into the hallway. Lavi and Bookman looked up.

"How is she?" Lavi asked, jumping to his feet. The nurse gave him a little smile.

"She's stable for now," she said. "We're going to keep her here for overnight observation." Lavi dropped his shoulders and breathed out.

"Thank goodness," he said. "And the baby?"

"Baby's fine," the nurse said. "We will keep watch over him along with his mother." The angel blinked.

"Wait… him?" he asked.

"Yes," she said. "You're having a son." Lavi stood there in shock. Bookman narrowed his eyes at the nurse. He has snuck in charms under his cloak before he and his student left for the hospital.

"Let me know if there's anything else you need," the nurse said.

"Can we see her now?" Lavi asked.

"She's asleep right now," she said. "But you can go ahead and see her."

"Thank you so much," the angel said. He bowed quickly.

"Excuse me," the nurse said. Bookman watched her walk down the hall. Lavi turned to him.

"A son," he said. "Did you hear that? I'm going to have a son."

"No!" Bookman barked. "You have no son! You cannot think of this child as your own!" Lavi stared at him with a big eye.

"But…" he said.

"No!" Bookman shouted. "It's too dangerous to get attached. Do you understand?" His student lowered his head.

"I understand," he muttered.

"Good," the older angel said. He would still need to keep an eye on his student. Something told him that he wasn't going to be strong enough to resist this little baby boy on his own. Bookman kept the charms under his cloak. If need be, he was ready interfere when need be.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ami slept in her room. The child has settled down in her womb. A shadowy figure in the shape of a nurse stood over her bed with glowing red eyes. Its mouth opened wide, revealing a black fanged smile.


	10. Nurse

Key Nine: Nurse:

Ami was asleep in her bed. She held her hand to her stomach. Footsteps echoed into the room. They paused over the bed. A shadowy figure in the shape of a nurse stood over her bed with glowing red eyes. Its mouth opened wide, revealing a black fanged smile.

"All hail our king," the creature said. It raised up its clawed right. But then, it turned around.

"Who's there?" it asked. Shion stood off in the corner.

"And what do we have here?" she asked. "You wouldn't be thinking of harming that child, would you?" The shadowy nurse smiled.

"Who's asking?" it asked.

"Me."

"And who is me?"

Shion smirked. Her kitsune mask on her head did the same. She took a step forward. The soft sound of crying babies followed in her wake. The shadowy nurse began to tremble.

"What… What is this?" she asked. "Who are you?"

"Tell me who you are first," Shion said. "I'm sure that child in her belly would like to know too." The shadowy looked down at the sleeping teenage girl.

"I am an agent from hell," it said. "I have come for our king."

"Your king?" Shion asked.

"Yes," the nurse said. "This child will be our king."

"I can't let you do that."

"And why is that?"

"The child does not want to go with you."

"And how do you know this?"

"He spoke to me."

The shadowy nurse all but laughed. "Don't be ridiculous!" Shion gave her a little smile.

"They speak to me," she said. "They  _all_  do!" Her face looked more like a demonic fox. Those golden eyes seemed to glow in the dark. The laughter of children filled the room. The shadowy figure began to shake.

"Stay back! Stay back!" it shouted. "Monster! Monster!" Shion raised her eyebrow.

"Me?" she asked. "You're the one about to rip a child out of his home and you call me the monster?" The shadowy nurse was about to speak when it heard a low voice grumbling. It and Shion turned to see Ami slowly waking up.

"Oh no," the shadowy nurse said. The mother-to-be squinted, half asleep.

"Heh?" she asked. "Who are you?" The creature about jumped.

"She can see me?" it asked. It shook its head. "Of course she can. It's our king's doing!"

"Wha?" Ami asked. "What are you talking about?" Shion walked to the bed.

"Go back to sleep," she whispered. "We are nobody. You are just dreaming." The shadowy figure looked at her.  _Is she serious? She can't expect her to believe all of that._

"Oh…" Ami muttered. She drew eyes closed. The shadowy figure's eyes widened.

_She actually bought it?!_

Shion turned back to the creature. "I'm sorry. But I can't let you take this child."

"Do you even know who he is?" the creature asked.

"Yes."

"Whose side are you?"

"My own."

"Who are you?"

"I am nobody. I just answer to unborn children."

The shadowy figure shivered and backed away. "You are creepy." It vanished into thin air. Shion shook her head before walking over to Ami.

"It's okay," she whispered to her belly. "I got rid of it. You don't have to worry. I will keep watch over you until you are born. Please don't cause more trouble for your mother, okay? Good night." Shion bowed and vanished into thin air.

* * *

By morning, Lavi walked into Ami's room. He knocked on the open door.

"Hello?" he whispered. "Are you awake yet?" The angel soft mumbling from the room. He poked his head inside.

"Lavi?" Ami said in a soft voice. The angel walked over to her bed.

"Hey," he said. "How are you?"

"Good," she said. "When do I get to go home?"

"Later today," Lavi said.

"Oh," Ami said. He knelt down next to her. The angel noticed the puzzled look on her face.

"What is it?" he asked.

"I had this weird dream last night," she said. The angel raised his eyebrow.

"A dream?" he asked.

"There were two people in my room," Ami said. "They were talking, but I couldn't understand what they were saying."

"What did they look like?" Lavi asked. His voice trembled as he spoke. His hands shook as he reached for her.

"One of them looked like a nurse covered in all black," Ami said. "The other was a woman in a purple kimono with a kitsune mask on her head. I think I have seen her before too. In fact, I know I have. She was in my room talking to me. I don't remember what was said, though." The whole time, Lavi began to panic. He quickly drew back his hands.

"Lavi?" Ami asked. The angel stood and walked out of the room looking so pale.

"What's the matter? Lavi?" Ami asked. The door closed behind him. She put her hand to her chest as she shivered.  _Lavi…_


	11. Lenalee

Key Ten: Lenalee:

She still couldn't find Allen. His energy was nowhere to be felt. Every day, her heart ached. But, Lenalee still had work to do. She made around round to the hospital. Her time in Japan was a nightmare. So much death and bodies. There was never a moments rest.

Today, everything's quiet again. Lenalee floated through the streets of London. Answering the calls of death felt so empty now. It was all that she could do to keep herself together. Komui encouraged her to do so.

"They still need you in the living world," he told her. "You can look for Allen, but do not forget your duties." So, here she is today.

This morning alone, Lenalee rounded up eight souls scheduled to die today. She didn't really enjoy her job, but it gave her something to do. Her communicator buzzed on her hip. Lenalee looked at the screen. It's another job. She's used to it by now. Who was going to be next for her to take?

A thirty-five-year-old recluse. No known family. Originally from Japan. Has had serious health problems. Refused to go to a doctor ever since her partner died. Lenalee read through the information when she stumbled upon a key piece of information that she couldn't ignore.

"That can't be right," Lenalee said. She looked at the date the target was supposed to die and today's assignment. The angel of death pressed call on her communicator.

"Lee to Headquarters, can you come in?" she asked. "Do you copy?" She waited before a crackle came through the speaker.

"Hello?" Lenalee asked.

"Lenalee?" Komui asked on the other line.

"Brother?" she asked.

"What's on your mind?" he asked. Lena shifted place for a moment.

"I'm calling about my latest assignment," she said at last. "Well… I have a question."

"About?" Komui asked.

"Well… the dates on this person don't add up," Lenalee said in a low voice. "She's supposed to die years later. Why is she marked for today?" There was a pause over the communicator.

"Brother?" Lenalee asked.

"I have asked that too," he said.

"What do you mean?" his sister asked. There was another pause over the communicator.

"Actually… I'm not supposed to tell you any details," Komui said in a hushed tone. "Please don't ask why."

"Brother?" Lenalee asked.

"I wish you luck," he said. He cut off his end before she could say another word. Lenalee stared at her communicator as her stomach turned. Her hunch that there was a cover-up in Heaven started to be realized. Sure, she heard the rumors from her brother. But now, this particular death spelled a red flag for her.

* * *

The death wasn't to take place until three p.m. It was only ten in the morning. Lenalee didn't know how to deal with this at first. This was her job after all. She's always taken the souls to their final destination ever since she was made this way. Lenalee did her job without question. It wasn't glamorous to rip souls away from the people that they cared about. Sure, she knew that they had to go sometime. It didn't change the fact that it hurt a little more in her soul to do this. She didn't remember how she got this role. In fact, the angels didn't remember how their system to be. Nobody seemed to know why they kept doing it either. It just felt like something was at stake. There were more theories popping up. None of which Lenalee enjoyed hearing.

She shook the thoughts out of her head and started on her way to the hospital.

* * *

Amelia lay asleep in her bed. Her condition hadn't changed over the last month. By now, she just wanted to go home. Sometimes, she wondered when then next operation would be the last. Amelia had gotten used to it by now. The only thing she wished for before she died was to be back in her own bed for once.

She woke up when she heard tapping on the window panes. Lenalee floated around outside. The little girl's face perked up as she crawled out of bed to the window. Amelia struggled to open it up.

"You came to see me!" she said.

"Hello," Lenalee said. "How have you been?"

"Tired," Amelia admitted. She paused and noticed the worried look on Lenalee's face.

"What's the matter?" the little girl asked. "You look scared." The angel of death shook her head.

"Nothing," she said. "I was just asked to do something that could be really bad."

"What do you mean?" Amelia asked. Lenalee didn't know why she came here. It's not like a child would understand her duties as angel of death. Amelia stared death in the face every day. Sure, she had the broad strokes but not the fine details. Maybe float a watered-down version of the story? That should work.

"Can I come in?" Lenalee asked.

"Okay," Amelia said.

"Thank you," the angel of death said. The little girl moved aside to let her friend in.


	12. Hermit

Key Eleven: Hermit:

She has no name. But she knows things. She has seen things too. This is why she has to die. She knew this as soon as the end hit. Now, she's just waiting. How will they take her? She had been sick for quite some time now. But, she won't go to the hospital. She hasn't trusted them since her beloved died years ago. Those around her have tried to get her to go to see professional help.

"It will make it worse," she would say. They wouldn't listen to her. They ended up driving her away.

Now, she lives alone in a shack in the open fields of Ireland. No one comes to visit her. Only a little black dog comes to see her. Even he knows that her time is coming to an end. Today, she patted him on the head.

"There, there," she said. "You can't stay with me like this. You will be all alone when I die." The dog sat down in front of her bed and whimpered. She smiled and patted him on the head.

Always the same thing.

That was until this afternoon at three.

* * *

She looked out into the darkness of her room. "Oh, it's you."

Her visitor stood in the doorway. "Do you know why I am here?"

"Yes." She has no fear.

"You know why I have to do this."

"Yes."

"I'm so sorry."

"Save it."

"What?"

"Spare me the speech of how you are sorry that you have to kill me. We both know that is a lie. You are just their toy to do their bidding."

"That's not true."

"But you know that it is. Why else would you be out here? It's not even my time to die, is it?"

"That's not why I'm here, really."

She lifted her head. "Oh? So why are you here?"

Her visitor closed the door behind them. "I want to know the truth."

"Are you sure about that?"

"Yes."

"Okay then." She tells them everything she knows. There are no pauses. It all spills out. Word for word, she doesn't stop. How many times has she done this? She's lost count by this point. She doesn't stop until the whole truth is out.

Finally, she closed her mouth.

All of the color drained from her guest's face. They took a step back.

"No… No… You're lying."

"Sorry. I wish that I was."

And just like that, the visitor was gone. She turned over in her bed. She knows that she can't keep this up. There will be one visitor that will take the truth so well. That doesn't scare her. In fact, she welcomes it. She welcomes it as much as she welcomes death. The two have started to blend together in fact.

Today might be the biggest test for that theory. There's another coming her way. She's ready. Then came the knock on the door. She turned her head.

"Come in," she said. She already knows what's coming next. Here comes another round of revealing the truth. Then, the door opened.


	13. Bookman

Key Twelve: Bookman:

"Lavi!" Ami wailed in her hospital bad. "Lavi! Lavi!"

"He's not here," an old man's voice said. Ami's eyes trailed downwards. Bookman sat at the foot of her bed.

"Oh, it's you," she said. "Where's Lavi?"

"Out," Bookman said.

"Oh," Ami said in a flat tone. Bookman held a talisman in his right hand. Six months in and this child was making things worse at an alarming rate. It turned into six months last night. The demonic presence around that damned child was getting worse. Bookman knew he couldn't stop what was coming, but he could try something.

"Why are you here?" Ami asked.

"I am going to stay with you until you are discharged from the hospital," Bookman said.

"Why would you do that?"

Bookman didn't answer. Did he always have to look at her with judging eyes? From the first meeting, this old man didn't like her. Ami rolled her eyes.

"Whatever. I'm hungry," she said. The heiress reached over for the remote.

"Nurse!" she yelled. "Where's my breakfast? Nurse! Nurse!" Bookman frowned at her. What did Lavi see in her?

* * *

Bookman had to wait until nightfall. Too many people were coming in and out of the room. He wouldn't leave the foot of her bed.

"How long are you going to stay there?" Ami asked. Bookman didn't answer. She folded her arms across her chest.

"Why won't you talk to me?" Ami asked. He doesn't speak. He still won't let go of talisman in his hand. The whole time, he wouldn't let down his guard. The old angel kept his eyes and ears open for any demons waiting for him to leave.

Right now, Ami lay asleep in bed. He could see the shape of her belly under the sheets. Bookman could hear the whispers from the unborn baby inside. He had one chance to get tis right.

The old man held out his talisman. The golden paper started to glow. Bookman's eyes trailed around above his head.

"I know you are here," he said. "Come out and show yourself." The room grew colder. A trail of vapor floated through the air. Bookman moved his talisman into a cross motion. He began his chanting. Ami started crying out in her sleep. Chattering circled the old angel's ears. He wouldn't let up. His grip tightened on his talisman. Bookman's chanting grew louder. Even the heat from his talisman didn't break his concentration.

"Do you think this will stop me?!" a high-pitched voice at a rapid tone asked. Bookman didn't respond. The presence was circling him now. Left, right, front, back, above, below. The angel chanted louder. Ami screamed louder as sweat covered her body.

"What's going on here?!" a voice asked from the doorway. Bookman wouldn't turn around. No one would break through the barrier he set up earlier.

"You will not win!" the voice shouted around his head. "You will not win! You will not win! You will not win!" Bookman opened his eyes.

"There!" he shouted. The angel pulled out a small silver nail and stabbed the air. Ami's body tensed up in her sleep as she let out a breathless scream.

"What have you done?!" a voice screamed. But which one was it? Was it behind him or in front of him? Bookman couldn't tell. The clear flesh pulsed around the nail. Small red cracks formed in the air. The voice panted in pain. Bookman smirked.

"I got you," he said. A pair of golden eyes glared at him.

"You!" the voice hissed. Bookman smirked.

"Still not showing your face, huh?" he asked.

"Fuck you!" it shouted. The nail held them in place. More cracks began to form. Bookman could even see the veins in the thin air.

"What do you want with this child?" he asked.

"What's it to you?!" the voice barked.

"My student is involved with the child's mother."

"Your student? What are you…?" It started to click in the intruder's head. "Oh! Your student is this baby's father!"

"He will not claim this child as your own."

The voice laughed. "You sound so sure about that." The eyes narrowed at a frowning Bookman.

"I'm not going to tell you anything," it hissed.

"You don't need to," Bookman said. "You are not my target."

"What?!" the voice hissed.

"You won't be around for a long anyway," the angel said. "That nail is going to break down your body and you will cease to be.

"Wait! Wait! I do know something! Gah! It's burning! What the hell is this nail? It hurts! It hurts!"

"Nail dipped in holy water," Bookman said. "You got forty-five seconds before your body breaks down. So you better start talking."

"Fuck you!" the voice shouted. "Fuck you!" Little fires covered its body.

"You better start talking," the angel said.

"Fine! The Woman in Red is coming for that baby."

"Go on…"

"He will be our new king. The Woman in Red will lead him to rule of this world. You are too late to stop it. It's all over for…" The bodyless vanished as the blames burned away. Bookman stood silent.

That was all that he needed to know.

* * *

By morning, Ami awoke covered in sweat. She found herself alone as she rubbed the back of her neck. Was all that a dream last night? Ami looked up when she heard a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" she asked. She looked up to see another nurse standing in the doorway with paperwork. She broke into a huge smile.

"Are you ready to go?" she asked.

"Yes," Ami said. She climbed out of bed as the nurse handed her the paperwork. Three signatures later, the pregnant heiress was on her way home.

She had no idea that something else was following her home.


	14. Nightmares

Key Thirteen: Nightmares:

It always smelt like blood in her dreams. It's starting to flow into reality. The young mother-to-be could stay standing or sitting in one place for too long. It didn't help that she felt like she was being watched all of the time. Ami rubbed her forehead at her desk. Her face had the expression of someone about to throw up. None it felt real.

"This is real," someone whispered to her. A hand rested on her shoulder. Ami glanced behind her. Stacy stood behind her, grinning.

"Yo," she said, waving. The heiress gave her a strange look as she shoved her away.

"Uh… who are you?" she asked.

"A friend of your boyfriend's," Stacy said. She held out her hand. "Name's Stacy and you are?"

Ami wrinkled her nose. "Ami."

"Nice to meet you and baby Lavi," the demon said. "I have heard so much about you." The heiress gave him a blank stare.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Ah," Stacy said. "I just wanted to meet you and him."

"Why?" Ami asked. "How the hell did you get into my room?"

"I just appeared here," the demon said.

"Seriously?"

"Yeah."

"Who are you?"

"I told you. I am Stacy."

"Who are you really?"

Stacy grinned. "I am a demon."

Ami narrowed her eyes. "Are you insane?"

"Aren't we all insane?" Stacy leaned in, smiling. The pregnant heiress jumped backwards.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" she asked.

"I can ask you the same thing," the demon said.

"Huh?" Ami asked. Stacy sat down on the floor. She looked like a little kid waiting for a story.

"Don't you know?" the demon asked.

"Know what?" Ami asked. Stacy smiled and shook her head.

"You poor child," she said. "He hasn't told you, has he?" Ami had a confused look on her face.

"What are you talking about? Tell me what?" she asked.

"My, my, my," the demon said. Stacy sighed. "Looks like I'm going to have to tell you." She put her hand on Ami's head.

"Do you know what a nephilim is?" she asked.

"Sort of," the heiress said. "Aren't they half-angel or something." Stacy narrowed her eyes.

"And you know what Lavi really is, right?" she asked.

"Yes," Ami said.

"Good," Stacy said. "You are having a nephilim."

"What?" the heiress asked. The baby kicked inside of her. Ami winced at the sudden movement. Stacy looked down at her stomach.

"Yes, I know what you are," she said to the baby. "I kind of can't wait to meet you." The demon looked up at Ami.

"He's causing quite a stir, isn't he?" she asked. "You have no idea what's coming for you."

"What do you mean?" Ami asked. By now, she was starting to get annoyed and confused. Stacy smirked.

"Haven't you noticed it by now?" she asked. "He's drawing them to him. They know that he is here." Ami tried to move away from her head.

"You are freaking me out," she said.

"Am I?" Stacy asked. "Or is it the truth making you worried?"

"I… I don't know…" the heiress said. She felt another kick in her belly.

"You don't want her to know, do you?" Stacy asked the baby. "You can't keep this from her, you know?" More kicks to Ami's stomach.

"Why are you trying to hide the truth?" the demon asked. "They are coming for you, you know? Even she will be on her way soon."

"What are you talking about?!" Ami asked. "You're not making any sense! What do you want with me?!" Stacy calmly smiled and shrugged.

"I'm just here to warn you," she said.

"Get out of my room!" Ami shouted. "You are creeping me out!"

"Fine," Stacy said. She turned and walked out of the room. Before she left, the demon looked over her shoulder.

"Since the baby won't let me say anything, talk to Lavi," Stacy said. "I doubt he will tell you anything. But what choice does he have?" The demon vanished into thin air. Ami sank to her knees, trembling. She held her hand to her chest as the baby kicked inside of her.

There was that scent of blood again. Ami felt like throwing up.

* * *

"I'm home," Lavi said. He found Ami sitting in a corner in her room, curled up in the fetal position, trembling.

"Ami!" he said. The angel ran over to her.

"Ami? Ami?" he asked, shaking her. She looked up at him. The heiress grabbed him by the arm.

"Ami?" Lavi asked.

"Tell me," she pleaded. "What is this creature inside of me? Please…" Lavi stared at her with horror in his eye. His girlfriend looked ready to cry.


	15. Aizen

Key Fourteen: Aizen:

Allen lay on the floor in a daze. That damned creature continued to eat through his body. How was he still alive after this? The angel stared breathing heavily. Her body felt like it was to fall apart. How many days had Road kept him like this? Rope burns deep into his wrists and ankles. Whip scars along his back. Hole and cock abused severely. Lower jaw aching. Whole body sore all over. Even his eyes started to look lifeless.

How much lower could he go with this?

But, Allen wouldn't give up. No, he still had most of his mind left. Aizen was not going to take him so easily. Right now, that beast wrapped around his spine. Allen let out a voiceless scream as he crawled around on the floor.

Then there was the whispering. That damned whispering.

The voices didn't sound so clear at first. Allen thought that it was all in his head. But then, it sounded like they were coming from the city.

_Can you hear them?_

Allen's eyes moved out to the empty darkness.  _Leda?_  That wasn't her. It was definitely a woman's voice. His heart jumped in his chest.

_Who are you?_

_You can hear us? You can hear us? You can hear us? Hear us? Hear us?_

Allen pressed his lips together.  _Yes._  Did Aizen get to his brain after all? He smiled and shook his head.  _I am going crazy, aren't I?_

_No, you're not. I really am here. We all are. We all are._

_Who are you?_

_We are us. We are us. We are us!_

_What do you want with me?_  He winced as Aizen dug deeper into his back. Each little bite, each little step. Was that damned beast going for his bones now? That was all that was left now. That and his brain and skin. His organs ran on empties at this point. How was he still alive? Oh that's right, he was an angel. They couldn't die.

_Help us._

_What do you mean?_

_We are trapped. Help us! Help us!_

Aizen moved down his spine. Allen tried to push himself to his feet. He froze as a realization came over him. The angel looked down at his legs. They lay there like limp noodles. He tried to move them again. Horror washed over him.

"No…" he murmured.

Then the door opened in the distance. Allen's heart sank. He didn't want to look up. He willed himself not to look up. Footsteps walked up to him. A rough hand grabbed him by the hair. His body was dragged along the cold black floor. Here is came again. The abuse. The humiliation. He could hear her humming.

The door closed behind them.

* * *

Road threw him onto the bed. Allen looked up to her grinning at him. She seemed to be daring it go further. She could break down his body if she wanted. Her knees came on either side of him. His mistress started talking to him. He couldn't understand what she was saying. In fact, her silhouette looked blurred.

"Heh?" he asked. She smacked him across the face.

"I said hush," Road hissed. Allen stared at her with big eyes. Her lips curved into a smile. Road gently caressed her cheek. Shivers ran through his body. He hates it, but his body wants it. Allen broke down whimpering. She made an odd face at him.

"Hm?" the monster asked. Road leaned down to his lips.

"Fuck… me…" Allen whispered. His mistress looked rather amused by this.

"Fuck you?" she asked. "You want me to fuck you?" The angel nodded like a sad little puppy. Road began to snicker.

"Well then," she said. "You're starting to get it." Fear washed over Allen's eyes.  _No! No!_  Road leaned down and kissed him on the lips. Aizen happily jumped around in his body. These were the only times that he didn't try to feed. Allen's body would get a rest from the inside. But the abuse from the outside had just began.

She doesn't go easy on him. Once she starts riding him, Allen's mind disappears into twisted bless. The angel lays there and just takes it. He had a cracked-out, disturbed smile on his face. His eyes looked so empty and dead like they have been lately. Small moans escaped from his lips.

"More… more…" he pleaded. She's happy to supply. Allen's body shook as the monster on top of him pounded harder. Blood started to form around his mouth. It's been getting worse lately. The angel could hear his own bones cracking in his body. Or was that Aizen crawling around on his bones again? They both sounded the same. Road kept her eyes locked on him. Little bursts of fear swam up from the surface. It felt like she was sitting on his chest. But, he doesn't move.

His mind went blank. Everything about him was blank. Was Aizen finally winning over him? No, that couldn't be right. He was still Allen. He still had what was left of his sanity. He knew that he had to get out of this hellish Tower again.

_Help… me…_

Road reached her climax after her sex slave did. He doesn't even feel that. She goes to sleep with her arm across her chest. Allen stared up at the ceiling with no life in his eyes. Aizen's going to wake up and start feeding again.  _I have to get out of here._

However, that's going to become a lot more complicated.


	16. Horse

Key Fifteen: Horse:

The color drained from Lavi's face.

"What did she tell you?" he asked. Ami looked ready to cry. The angel rushed forward and grabbed her.

"What did she tell you?!" he shouted.

"Stop!" Ami shouted. "Stop, you're scaring me!" The angel let go of her trembling.

"I'm sorry," Lavi said. Ami looked down at her six-month belly.

"What is our son?" she asked. "What is he?" The angel lowered his eye. Their son.  _Their_  son. Bookman said not to get attached. But she was right. This child was his. No, he couldn't be thinking this way. But still…

Lavi dropped his shoulders and sighed.

"She told you, didn't she?" he asked. "What all do you know?" Ami held onto her stomach.

"She said that the baby was a nephilim," she said. The heiress looked him in the eye. "Is it true? Am I having a nephilim?" Lavi clinched his teeth and lowered his head.

"Yes," he mumbled. Ami's body started to tremble. Lavi pulled her into his arms.

"It's okay," he whispered. "I will protect you both." The angel felt her eyes resting on him. He didn't want to look down at her face.

"Please…" Lavi pleaded. "Trust me." Ami looked ready to push away from him. His words felt so hollow.

Suddenly, her he felt a force at his abdomen pushing him away. Lavi was about to speak when he looked down. The little heart pounded in his ears. The angel trembled as he let go.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Heh? What are you talking about?" Ami asked. Lavi could hear her voice. The little heart pounded louder. The angel's eye widened.

_I see. That's how it is. I get it._

The heart settled back to a normal beat. Lavi gulped as his own heart sank.

* * *

-Fallen City-

In the city, an image of a giant horse appeared in the sky. The animal was so big that it blocked out the sun. The angels on the ground were quick to take notice. That temporary relief from that bleak burning sun couldn't last. As soon as they looked up, they saw why.

The beast looked like it was in pain. Cracks of red showed through the blackened skin. The horse seemed to be crying in pain. The sounds made the angels' ears bleed.

"What is that?!" Cricket cried aloud. Tate pulled him into his arms.

"Shhh. Shhh. Shhh," he whispered. The smaller angel looked up at him. The horse in the sky didn't move natural even. If the angels had known better, they would've said that the poor creature looked like it was in pain. Some even thought that it was dying. The neck stretched around as if it was tied down and getting shot at.

"What's wrong with it?" Grace asked as she stared up at the sky. Kit tugged on her arm.

"Right," he said. "Let's just go." He pulled her along with him. Grace still stared at the sky.

Meanwhile, Harry and Tyrone felt how bad the effects were. The men looked up at the sky and shivered.

"That's not good," Harry whispered.

"Let's just go," Tyrone whispered. "Come on, don't look at it." The other angel nodded as they moved further into the sixth circle.

Just as suddenly as it appeared, it disappeared. The sun came back out. But, the angels were left wondering about what that horse in the sky. It had to be an omen, but an omen for what? Those that had a guess feared the worst.

They weren't the only ones, however.

* * *

-Tower-

The angels in the tower saw that same giant horse as well. They saw that giant beast projected on the ceiling. The cracks deepened on the black body. Its eyes glowed like fire.

The angels in Paradise cowered in fear. Alma crawled up in a little ball in the cage. Marion pulled her into her arms.

"Stay by me, okay?" she whispered.

"Yes," Alma whispered.

Meanwhile, Allen couldn't tell if it was real or Aizen messing with his head. The angel rubbed his head as he looked at the horse. Its cries of pain blended with the howling in his head. Allen narrowed his eyes. That horse seemed to be looking down at him. It cried out in such pain as the cracks moved deeper across its body.

Road grabbed Allen by the hair.

"Come away from that," she said. "I am way more interesting than that ugly creature." Allen doesn't say a word and doesn't take his gaze away from the horse on the ceiling.

Just like in the city, the horse disappeared from view on the ceiling. There wasn't a single trace left. What did this horse want with the city and the tower? Just like the angels in the city, the angels in the tower suspects that it is an omen. Only the monsters know what it is, but they won't say anything, will they?

Still, they weren't the only ones, however.

* * *

-Living World-

The people in living world saw the horse as well. However, it came with something else too. The world heard long horns blaring through the sky. When the humans looked up, they took saw the horse. By now, they could see the horse's blood running through its veins. The youth filmed that dying beast in the sky. Its cries blended in with the horns in the sky. Women with their bodies couldn't figure it out. Bookman gritted his teeth.

"This is not good," he whispered to himself. The horse threw back its head and cried out in pain. The poor beast fell on its side in the skies. What was left of its body broke into tiny pieces. The blood spilled over into the clouds. Despite this, the horns and cries grew deafening loud. Humans ran into building and took cover. The "attack" lasts for ten minutes before the dead horse disappeared and the sounds stop.

What does all of this mean? The humans and angels have their own theories. Again, only the monsters knew the answers. Yet again, they won't say a word.

Meanwhile, Lavi and Ami had bigger problems to worry with.


	17. Calling

Key Sixteen: Calling:

He speaks enough though he has no voice yet. They can all hear him. Is he aware of who he is? Doubtful, but one has to wonder at this point. More and more demons are watching Ami as she goes through daily life. For the most part, they have not tried to contact her. Lavi has stayed by her, but he is starting to have his doubts.

"When do you want to go back?" Bookman asked. Lavi shrugged and shook his head.

"I don't think I can," he said.

"Don't worry," Bookman said. "Just tell them your story and they might show leniency on you."

"That's not it," Lavi said.

"Then what is it?" his mentor asked. The angel shook his head. He drew his knees to his chest. Bookman glared at him.

"Remember what I said," he said.

"Yeah, yeah," Lavi muttered. "I'm just tired." Bookman took a drag of his cigarette. He already made up his mind to take control of the situation. First, he needed to separate Lavi from Ami and the baby. That might be easier given the current situation.

"Go and rest," he said.

"Sure," Lavi said. He stood up and walked over to the couch. The angel lay down and went to sleep. Bookman narrowed his eyes. If he didn't speed up, that baby would be born before he knew it. That time was running at them as fast as it could.

* * *

Heaven's starting to hear about this child or rather the rumors.

"Can such a thing be possible?"

"This has never happened before."

"Whose baby is it?"

"What should we do?"

The top officials gathered for the meeting. They looked at each other through the shadows.

"What do we know about this nephilim child?" one of the top officials asked. Silence filled the room.

"Whose baby is it?" another asked.

"We don't know yet," a third one said. "We are still looking for the answer."

"That's not good enough!" the first official said. "We cannot let this child be born."

"But how do we stop it?" the second official asked. "Where is the child? There are many pregnant women in the world." Low whispers filled the room.

"We'll look for the child," the fourth official said.

"But how?" the fifth official said.

"We will find a way."

"Um…"

All eyes turned to the second official.

"What?" the first one asked. The official looked down at his hands.

"Well…"

"Speak!"

"I think I found the child in question." The room fell silent.

"When did this happen?"

"Last night, I believe."

"And you didn't think to tell us?"

"I'm telling you now."

"Where is it?"

"Somewhere in China from last I heard. We can't tell you anything else."

"Why is that?"

"We are still looking into it."

"Do you have any other information?"

"Not really."

"That's not good enough!"

"But sir, we are in the middle of a war. Our resources are being stretched thin here. We can't keep track of the battlefield and the living world anymore."

"Yeah, yeah. Now what do we do about the child?" Not a single angel spoke up. They all just looked at each other. The silence hung in the air like a bloated corpse.

"Wait… are you suggesting that we…?"

"No way!"

"What choice do we have?"

"We can't kill a baby!"

"We can't let it be born either!"

"We do not kill the innocent!"

"This child is  _not_  innocent!"

"But he hasn't done anything yet."

"We can't risk it!" This argument will end up going around in circ


	18. Connection

Key Seventeen: Connection:

Allen lay in Road's bed in a daze. But, his mind is still there. The proof came when something, or someone, called out to him.

_Are you there?_  This wasn't a voice he heard before. It sounded like a child, but not really. Maybe a man trying to sound like a little boy.

_Hello? Hello? Anybody there?_

_I'm here._

_Oh good. Somebody finally heard me._

_Uh… Who are you?_

_Tell me who you are._

_Who am I? Wow… Who am I?_  Pause. _Well, I am called Allen. Or Red. You can call me either one._

_What should I call you?_

_Allen, I guess._

_Okay, nice to meet you, Allen._

_Same to you. And you are?_

_I don't exist yet._

_Huh? So, where are you?_

_My mother's belly._

_So you're not born yet?_

_No._

_When will you be born?_

_They say sometime in the winter._

_The doctors?_

_I guess._

_Why contact me? What do you want with me?_

_I wasn't trying to contact you in general. I was just looking for someone, anyone really._

_Oh._

_Where are you?_

_Heh. It's worse than hell._

_What is hell?_

_A really bad place._

_Am I going to hell?_

_No._

_How do you know that?_

_I don't._

_Then why would you say that?_

_I don't know._

_Why are you in hell?_

_It's not exactly hell._

_What do you mean?_

_Wow. I don't know how to put this. You still don't know much about the world. I'm kind of confusing myself thinking about it._

_Why is that?_

_I don't know._

_Why don't you know?_

_I just don't. I don't even know much about you._

Pause.

_What's the matter?_

_I'm afraid._

_Why is that? What is the matter?_

_Too many voices are always calling out to me. I don't understand what they want from me. They keep calling me some sort of a savior or something._

_Is that what you want?_

_I don't know. I don't even know who I am yet. I don't even exist yet._

_Are you loved?_

_What?_

_Are you loved? Do your parents love you?_

Pause.  _I think so._

_Heh. I think you will be fine._

_Are you sure?_

_Yeah._

_Okay. I have to go. My connection is dying._

_What?_

The child spoke a little bit more, but Allen couldn't hear him. Who was that? Who was he really trying to contact? Something about him didn't seem quite right. He didn't sound as innocent as he pretended to be. What could he be hiding? Who was he really?

When Allen came back to reality, he chuckled to himself. "I really am losing my mind." The angel smiled to himself, shaking his head.


	19. Haunting

Key Eighteen: Haunting:

It was supposed to be a normal doctor's visit. Ami had to do this for her prenatal visits. By now, she and Lavi looked worn out. She had her hand to her belly. Bookman looked behind him from the passenger seat. This wasn't good. He started to hear that damned child's voice as well.

"He already hates me," Lavi told him last night.

"Good," Bookman told him. "Put distance between you and him."

"But…" his student said.

"No!" the old angel snapped. "You cannot wavier in this! That child will damn us all."

"How do you know this?!"

Bookman only said one thing that made Lavi's blood run cold. "I heard his voice." Lavi backed away, trembling.

Three more months left.

This could plunge the dying world further into chaos. The Woman in Red was getting close again. She could smell this child from Japan. She wasn't the only one either.

* * *

The doctor's office had just opened for the day. One nurse had just unlocked the door to her office. Lately, something felt off about her place of work. No, it had been like that for a couple of months now. Cold spots around the building. Strange noises from the night shift. Things disappearing and reappearing in different places. The staff couldn't figure it out. Even the patients had their own questions.

"Excuse me," a small voice spoke. The nurse didn't turn around.

"Yes?" she asked.

"Are you open yet?" the voice asked.

"No," the nurse said. She didn't move from the door that she was blocking. She pulled her bag closer to her side.

"What do you want?" the nurse asked.

"Heh," the voice said. Suddenly, the nurse froze. She smirked to herself. She opened the door and walked into her office.

* * *

-10:00 a.m.-

Bookman led the young couple into the doctor's office. Lavi had to help Ami through the door. Right off the bat, Bookman sensed that something wasn't right.

"Do you sense that?" he asked. Lavi looked up with his eye narrowed.

"Yeah," he whispered. Bookman held up his rosary under his cloak.

"What's going on?" Ami whispered.

"Stay by me, okay?" Lavi whispered. She nodded as he pulled her close to his side. He ignored the energy the baby gave off within. They made it up to the front desk.

"Good morning," the receptionist said. "How can I help you today?"

"Um… I'm here for my appointment," Ami spoke up. Lavi took a look around. There weren't many people around and the waiting room was eerily quiet today. Neither the TV nor the radio were on. No one was talking on a cell phone. There was no talking in the room.

"Name please," the receptionist said.

"Ning Ami," the mother-to-be said. "I'm here to see Doctor Lam."

"Who?" the receptionist asked.

"Doctor Lam," Ami said.

"Of course," the woman said. "Hold on a minute." She started typing on her computer. Lavi squeezed Ami's hand.

"Ah yes," the receptionist said. "Here it is. You're just in time too. Has any information changed in the past six months?"

"No," Ami said.

"Okay," the lady behind the desk said. She slid a form across to Ami. "Make sure the information is correct on here and sign." Ami took the clipboard and read over everything. The receptionist looked up at Lavi and Bookman.

"I'm sorry, but who are you?" she asked.

"I'm the kid's father," Lavi said. He grabbed on Ami's shoulders.

"I'm his grandfather," Bookman said.

"I see," the receptionist said. Something looked wrong with her smile.

"Who are you?" Bookman asked. "Why are you here?"

"I work here," she said. Ami signed her name on the paper and handed back the clipboard.

"Thank you," the receptionist said. "Please take a seat."

"Thanks," Ami said. She bowed and the trio took their seat in the waiting room. All eyes stayed on Ami.

"Why is everyone staring at me?" she whispered.

"You are carrying the destruction of man," Bookman said. Ami looked up with big eyes.

"What?!" she asked.

"Old man!" Lavi shouted.

"She has to know the truth," Bookman said.

"But…" he said.

"What truth?" the mother-to-be asked.

"The birth of that child will doom us all," the old angel said. "The demons are looking for a new king in the living world."

"Demons?" Ami asked. "You don't mean…?"

"Sons of Heaven and daughters of Earth will give birth to monsters," Bookman said. Ami held her stomach.

"No…" she said. Ami could feel the baby kick inside of her.

"You will not stop me," Bookman said to her abdomen. "You will not fool me with your innocent voice. You are a monster. Your born will doom us all!" The mother-to-be screamed in pain as she clutched her stomach. The room grew colder as the eyes staring at her started to glow.

"What have you done?" Lavi asked.

"Don't you see it?" the older angel asked. "You carry an evil within your belly." He stood up on the glass coffee table.

"No!" Ami wailed with tears in her eyes. Suddenly, the door opened. A nurse with brown hair came out with a clipboard in her hand.

"Ning Ami," she said. The young mother-to-be stood up with tears in her eyes. Lavi shot Bookman a cold glare before following after his girlfriend. The nurse held out her arm.

"I'm sorry, we just need to see her," she said. "Not you."

"I'm the child's father," he said.

"You will not be needed today," the nurse said. "You just wait here. We won't be long." She turned and walked out of the room before he could say another word.

"Wait!" Lavi said. The door swung closed. When Lavi tried to push it open, it found in stuck closed.

"Hey!" he shouted as he tried to force it open. "Hey! Hey! Open this damn door! Hey! Hey!" Lavi started pounding on the door as he tried to open it. "Hey! Hey!"

"Lavi!" Bookman shouted.

"What?!" the younger angel shouted. He turned to see all of the people in the waiting room standing up with their eyes glowing bright red.

"Oh…" Lavi said. He grabbed for his hammer charm around his neck.


	20. Battle

Key Nineteen: Battle:

How many were there? Lavi did a quick count. Had to be about nine or ten people in the room. Bookman came to his side.

"Think we can take them?" the younger angel asked.

"There is so many of them," Bookman said. "This will call for a mass exorcism."

"But there is only two of us here," Lavi said.

"I think we'll be enough," the older angel said. "Your innocence still works?"

"Yes."

"Good to know." Bookman pulled out a stack of charms. One woman stepped forward. She looked like a sleep depraved zombie. Her eyes glowed bright red. Bookman had no emotion on his face. He slapped a charm to her forehead. The woman screamed as steam came from her forehead. She collapsed at his feet.

"That's one," Lavi said. He took a look around them. A man in a suit flew towards him with his mouth open. The father-to-be smirked. He took out the possessed man with one smack of his hammer. His target screamed and hit the floor.

"That's two down," Lavi said. "Who's up next?" The possessed people started wandering in closer. Their eyes glowed red.

"You won't stop us," they said.

"Heh," Lavi said. "We'll see about that." Each person in the room was exorcised. They attacked the angels one by one. It seemed easy, but something didn't feel right. Lavi kept his eyes peeled around them.

_Come on… Come on…_

Lavi turned to look behind him. A red thread hung in the air around the room. The angel had a confused look on her face.

"What is this around the room?" he asked.

"What are you talking about?" Bookman asked. Lavi walked over to the string hanging above their heads.

"Lavi?" Bookman asked. The younger angel reached up and touched the thread.

"Don't!" his mentor shouted. Lavi's fingertips brushed up against the string.

Suddenly, it all turned black.

* * *

Lavi opened her eyes. He could hear a faint dripping noise in the background. The cold touched his skin, but he couldn't feel anything else.

_Where am I?_

A baby started crying in the background. Lavi turned his head. Black clouds floated in front of him. The angel narrowed his eye.

"I will not fall for this," he growled. "I do not have time to play this game! Take to where Ami is!" Harsh whispering filled the air. He tried to make out what they were saying. That red string hung floating in the air. The angel reached up to touch it. Another burst of cold ran through his body. The crying turned into screaming. Lavi let go of the string. His eye widened as he started breathing heavily.

"Who are you?" he asked. "Tell me where Ami is!" He began to hear a faint chanting in the distance. Lavi turned his head. Nothing. Nothing. Nothing. He puffed up his cheeks.

Suddenly, something or someone grabbed him on the shoulder. Lavi froze as his jaw dropped. Nails sank into his spine. He tried to think of anything, something to say, but the words were frozen in his mouth. The angel glanced behind him. A darkened figure smiled.

"All hail our king," it whispered. It wasn't the only one.

All hail our king. All hail our king. All hail our king. All hail our king. All hail our king. All hail our king. All hail our king. All hail our king. All hail our king. All hail our king. All hail our king. All hail our king. All hail our king. All hail our king. All hail our king. All hail our king.

The chanting grew louder and clearer together. Lavi couldn't see where it was coming from. He drew out his hammer.

"Enough of this!" the angel shouted. "Come out and show yourself." Laughter filled the empty blackness. Lavi turned to find the source. That damned chanting came again.

All hail our king. All hail our king. All hail our king. All hail our king. All hail our king.

Footsteps inched towards him. There couldn't be that many of them. Lavi gritted his teeth.

"You do not scare me!" he barked.

All hail our king. All hail our king. All hail our king. All hail our king. All hail our king.

"how me your king!" Lavi shouted. The sound of a baby crying filled the darkness. The darkened figure's eyes started to glow green.

"It's your baby!" it said.

"Lavi!" a familiar voice yelled. The angel looked up to see flaming charms cutting through the darkness. Different figures got hit in the back. Their silent screams made Lavi wince. It didn't stop their chanting.

All hail our king. All hail our king. All hail our king. All hail our king. All hail our king.

One by one, they vanished. Lavi's heart pounded against his chest. When the last shadow vanished, Bookman stood inches away from him.

"You idiot!" he shouted. "I told you not to touch the thread!" Lavi rubbed the back of his head.

"Sorry about that," he said. Bookman whacked him on the head.

"Ow!" the younger angel said.

"Idiot," his mentor said.

* * *

Lavi awoke back in the waiting room. He found Bookman standing over him.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Yeah," Lavi said. He sat up and took a look around. Everything looked normal in the waiting room again. The people were acting like they usually would looking at their cell phones or reading random magazines. The TV was playing in the background. Lavi couldn't see that thread anywhere.

"Is it over?" he asked.

"Not quite," Bookman said. "This place is still possessed." Lavi jumped to his feet.

"We have to right Ami and get her out of here," he said.

"Right," Bookman said. The angels walked over to the door leading back to the offices. To Lavi's surprise, he found that he could open the door with ease now.

There was still some red thread overhead.


	21. Nephilim

Key Twenty: Nephilim:

Ami sat in the doctor's office as she waited. Something felt off about this place. Why was it so cold back here? The nurse had no emotion on her face as did the basic examinations. She didn't even talk to her. Ami already wanted to run out of the office. But, she felt that she didn't have a choice. Ami made herself breathe and calm down. Maybe it was just nerves.

The nurse finished filling out the chart.

"The doctor will be with you soon," she said. That was the first time she spoke. The nurse sounded so robotic though. She didn't even make eye contact.

"Okay… thanks," Ami said. The nurse turned and walked out of the room. The heiress sat in the chair as the door closed. Something wasn't right. She felt like she was in the middle of a horror movie.

_Calm down. Calm down. This is all in your head. Breathe. Think positive. Think positive._

Where was Lavi? He was right behind her, but when she turned around, he was gone.

"Where's my boyfriend?" Ami asked.

"He's not allowed back here," the nurse told her. That didn't sound right.

"But…" Ami said.

"He's not allowed back here," the nurse repeated. She pushed the mother-to-be further down the hall. Red flags went up in Ami's head.

She looked up when she heard the door open. A female doctor walked into the room.

"Good morning," she said. "How are you?" Her smile and chipper tone were unsettling enough. Ami forced herself to smile.

"Fine…" she said. Ami scooted away in the chair.

"Don't be frightened," the doctor said. "I'm not going to hurt you. Just relax." That was not helping. What was this doctor hiding? Ami glanced around for cameras. The doctor sat down at her computer.

"Any pains lately?" she asked.

"No," the mother-to-be said.

"Still taking your vitamins?"

"Yes."

"Keeping to the diet you were put on?"

"Yes."

"Good, good." Harmless questions so far. Nothing to worry about. This could turn out fine. But then, the doctor looked up.

"Having any visions lately?" she asked. Ami looked up.

"Excuse me?" Ami asked. The doctor laughed off her own question.

"Oh pardon me," she said. "Just talking nonsense." Ami gave her a strange look.  _Okay then…_  The doctor typed on the computer.

"Please step up on the bed," she said. The teenaged girl reluctantly did so.

"Very good," the doctor said. She pulled out the stethoscope. She listened to the baby's heart. Ami looked down at the tool. Something still didn't seem right. Who was this woman really?

"Are you really a doctor?" Ami asked.

"Of course I am," the doctor said.

"Since when?"

"Quite some time."

"Okay…" Ami tried to look away. The doctor glanced up at her.

"Having any visions lately?" she asked again.

"No," the heiress said. The doctor looked her in the eye.

"Are you lying to me?"

"No."

"I can tell when you are lying."

"I really am not."

The doctor drew back the stethoscope. "I see. Heartbeat is good."

"Okay…" Ami should be happy to hear this. The doctor wouldn't take her eyes off of the patient.

"Keep taking your vitamins," she said. "Stay on the diet."

"I will," the heiress said, nodding.

"We want you to have a healthy baby," the doctor added. "We can't afford to have anything to happen to your little boy." Her tone made Ami shiver.

"What are you saying?" she asked. The doctor had a sharp look in her eyes.

"You know that the mother of a nephilim almost has no chance of survival, right?" she asked. The color drained from Ami's face.

"What?" she asked. The doctor's eyes became cold.

"Don't you know?" she asked. "Once the nephilim is born, the mother either dies or goes mad."

"But why?" Ami asked. The doctor shrugged.

"That's just how it is, darling," she said. She leaned in close to Ami's face. The mother-to-be could see the hazy red rings around the irises around the doctor's eyes.

"Who are you really?" Ami asked. The doctor gave her a crooked smile.

"Oh," she said. "Just a friendly doctor checking on the well-being of our king."

"Your king?" the mother-to-be asked.

"Yes," the doctor said. Suddenly, the door burst wide open.

"Ami!" Lavi shouted.

"Lavi?" Ami asked. The doctor snickered.

"Well, well, well," she said. "Looks like you managed to get past my little crew."

"You thought they were going to keep us out?" Lavi asked. He turned to Ami.

"Are you okay?" he asked. His girlfriend trembled.

"No," she murmured. The doctor tried not to laugh.

"What the hell did you do to here?!" the angel shouted. The possessed doctor smirked.

"Nothing," she said. "Just gave our king a little check-up. Oh and told her the truth." Ami grabbed her arms, trembling.

"Am I really going to die?" she asked. Lavi hesitated.

"Uh… well…" he said. The angel lowered his eye. The doctor put her hands up in the air and laughed.

"Alas, the lies pile on," she said.

"Ami, it's not like that," Lavi said.

"Don't!" Ami cried. She lowered her head. The angel's anger turned to the possessed doctor.

"You!" he hissed.

"Hey, don't get mad at me," she said. "All I did was tell the truth."

"It wasn't yours to tell!"

"And when were do going to tell her?"

"When the time was right."

"And that was going to be?"

"I don't know. When it was time."

"Heh. In other words, never."

"No!"

"Doesn't look like it to me."

"Shut up! What do you know?"

The doctor narrowed her eyes. "Everything." She froze as her eyes grew wide. The doctor could not move. Her mouth stretched wide open. Lavi smirked.

"Got you," he said. The doctor turned her head. Bookman stood in the doorway with a charm in his hand. She glared at the younger angel.

"You!" she hissed. "This was a trap, wasn't it?" Lavi smirked and shrugged at her.

"What can I say?" he asked. "You demons aren't the only ones good at deception." The doctor's eyes burned with a heated glare.

"This is not over yet!" she shouted. The demon flew out of the doctor's body. The freed vessel collapsed to the floor.

"Are you okay?" Lavi asked Ami again. This time, she only nodded.

"Yes," she said in a small voice. The angel held out his hand.

"Let's go," he said. Ami slid off of the small bed and took his hand.

"We don't have much time. We have to get going now!" Bookman said.

"Right," the young couple said. All three of them ran out of the doctor's office.


End file.
